


Tape - Part II

by AngeRabbit



Series: Tape [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on LJ on 11/01/2008.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> LOM is owned by BBC and Kudos.  This is more than my tiny mind can cope with most days, so I tend not to dwell on it too much.  However, once I finish the Voodoo dolls, we'll see if the balance of power shifts then...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tape - Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 11/01/2008.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** LOM is owned by BBC and Kudos. This is more than my tiny mind can cope with most days, so I tend not to dwell on it too much. However, once I finish the Voodoo dolls, we'll see if the balance of power shifts then...

“So what we going to do about it?”

As he finished speaking, Gene leant into Sam, lips brushing softly over his mouth. Moving his tongue leisurely in small circular motions, Gene parted the soft flesh, gently sucking Sam's bottom lip. He was almost cautious at first; but then became more insistent in his actions, using his teeth to carefully graze and nibble at Sam's lip before slowly releasing it. 

Sam stumbled backwards, banging his legs against the tabletop. This seemed to shake the dazed expression from his face, and he audibly squeaked in fear when he noticed the look of intent that seemed to flare in Gene's eyes and spread across his whole body. Sam began to shuffle his way out of Gene's grasp, moving around the table and backing towards the door.

“Where yer goin', Sam? We haven't even started yet.” Gene's voice was soft and low, washing over Sam as if he was being drowned in honey. 

“I – uh- I'm going to lock the door.” Sam spun on his heel and practically sprinted to the entry of Lost and Found. As he reached down to turn the lock, Gene was there, behind him; pinning his lithe body up against the door. Sam could feel a substantial erection pressing against his arse, and he looked back at Gene over his shoulder. Gene's mouth was up against Sam's ear, his warm breath sending quivering sensations down his spine.

“I do 'ope yer not tryin' to run from me, Sammy boy. I know yer want this. I know yer want me.”

“Gene – I – I don't know -” Oh God, he couldn't think straight, couldn't speak!

“Tell me yer don't want this. Tell me yer not interested, and I'll walk away now. Tell me yer don't want me.” Sam closed his eyes and leant his head against the door, trying to will his breathing into a normal pattern. This was everything he'd been dreaming of for so long, but he was scared of messing it up. Maybe it would be easier to just deny it, just to run.

“Look at me, Sam.” He could feel Gene rubbing his cock in a nearly imperceptible pattern against him, gently grinding. He twisted his head as far round as he could manage, to look Gene straight in the eyes. He needed to face this demon head-on. But when he spoke, he dropped his gaze.

“I – I don't want you.” His lie was a mere shadow of sound.

“Yer lying to me. Know how I know?” Gene pulled Sam away from the door the tiniest amount, just enough to enable him to slip his other arm around the front of their two bodies. Reaching down to Sam's groin, he cupped the erect cock in his gloved hand, squeezing it, rubbing it, teasing a soft moan out of the young man. “I know because of this. Now tell me again yer don't want me. Because **I** want **you**.”

The last four words seemed to be the catalyst. Sam moaned “Oh god I do, yes Gene” as he lunged forward and claimed his DCI's mouth. He wasn't quite sure how he found himself spun around to face Gene. What he did remember was the feel of his back slamming hard against the locked door; the friction of his clothes rubbing against his skin under the pressure of a surprisingly solid body. He remembered lips and hands in hair, frantic movements, bodies aching and melting into one another.

Then they were moving; wrestling in a tangle of limbs, making their way to the table. It had been sturdy enough to withstand so many violent interrogations that Gene had no compunction in physically throwing Sam onto his back across the tabletop. Stepping back, panting heavily as he looked down, he saw Sam writhing blindly, grasping for purchase on the edges of the table. The tape recorder hit the floor with a heavy sound of shattering plastic as Sam clutched wildly with his hands - but neither of them cared.

Sam's slight frame was bucking upwards in protest at the absence of Gene's touch, and he barely registered Gene's voice when he spoke.

“Now tell me again 'ow yer don't want me.” The seductive tone made Sam reach instinctively for his own erection, which was straining painfully against the fabric of his tight trousers. Rubbing his palm over the bulge, Sam whimpered and moaned, “Oh fuck Gene, I do want you. Don't leave me like this, please!”

He heard a low rumble escape from Gene's throat as his DCI stood alongside the table, pushing Sam's hand away from his groin and replacing it with both of his. Gene hastily fumbled with belt fastenings and buttons, tugging clumsily at Sam's trousers. Sam wriggled and lifted his body off the table in a vain attempt to speed up the process.

“Stop shiftin' about so much, fer Chrissake!”, and Sam felt a stinging blow land across his thigh. His cock bobbed and twitched in response to the slap, something which did not go unnoticed by his superior officer. Gene pinned Sam's arms above his head, wanton lust painted across his face as he loomed over his DI. “So yer like it a bit rough, my _dirty_ boy? I should 'ave known.” Gene sucked on his neck, lips pushing harder until Sam could feel teeth grazing his skin. With a growl, Gene bit into the soft flesh, making Sam cry out and thrust his groin towards him, desperate for more. At this, Sam found his arms released; Gene stood by the side of the table, arms folded. His gaze roamed over the young man; surveying the scene, trying to commit it to memory. He had never seen anything more pleasing than the sight of this normally uptight man gasping, flushed, half naked – and obviously wanting more.

“Get up.” Sam looked at Gene, eyes wide, not quite sure if he meant it. 

“I said, stand up.” Gene yanked Sam off the table and to his feet, “Now turn around and bend over the table.”

Chest rising and falling in short, fast bursts, Sam did as instructed, bracing himself by holding onto the far side of the table. He felt Gene lifting his shirt tail above his waist – and then nothing. All he could hear or feel was the thudding of his heart. Just as he was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on, he felt a hard slap across his left arse cheek. Yelping as the pain set in, he was rewarded with the same across the right cheek, matching the first in speed and ferocity. Gene continued to smack, hard and fast; Sam moaned in time with each strike, pushing his arse toward the gloved hand whenever it made contact. Sam's pert, muscular arse was red raw, yet he still whined in complaint when Gene finally stopped. 

Removing his gloves, Gene traced his thick fingers lightly across Sam's arse, feeling the heat radiating from the crimson pattern spreading across it. He bent over and placed small, gentle kisses across the marks; he then began to alternate light licks using only the tip of his tongue and pursing his lips to blow cool air across the area. Sam was purring and arching his back in pleasure; reaching down to feel the pre-come leaking from his cock, he wiped it across his fingers and wrapped his hand around his erection. As he started to slowly pump up and down its full length, he felt Gene's fingers probing between his throbbing cheeks, stroking and pushing against his tight hole. 

Gene continued to work a finger inside Sam, cautious but yet swift in his movements. Sam was still stroking his cock, sweating slightly from the effort of trying not to come too soon. As Gene pushed in a second finger, Sam stilled the motion of his own hand. Feeling the sudden cessation, Gene asked, “Everything all right, Sammy-boy?”

“It's – it's fucking great, Gene. But if I don't stop touching myself I'm going to shoot my load here and now.” At this, Gene withdrew his fingers. Sam looked behind him to see Gene reach into his coat pocket. Palming a small bottle into his right hand, he started to unbuckle his belt, keeping his eyes on Sam all the while. Never dropping his gaze, Gene unzipped his fly and freed his own hard cock. He opened the bottle that had been tucked in his right hand, squeezing lube into the opposite palm. Throwing the bottle onto the floor, he grasped his own erection and pumped up and down its length, watching Sam's expression. “Do you want me to fuck you, Sam?” He moved closer, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down the crack of Sam's arse, stopping with his erection nudging at the entrance. When he got no reply, he continued to just tease around the hole, fingers digging into Sam's hips.

Sam groaned, “Fuck me Gene, I want you to, I want _you_ – oh,” gasping as Gene began to push his way inside him, stopping after a few inches. Both men waited with anticipation, enjoying the moment of peace and the thought of what inevitably followed it. As Gene started to move once more, pushing in deeper, Sam began to pump his own cock, following the same rhythm.

“Is this good, Sam? Or am I too much for you?”

“Not – not hard enough. Want to feel – feel your balls slapping against my arse. Fuck – me – harder.” The stuttered words were all Gene needed to make him thrust in and out of Sam as if his life depended on it, throwing him forward, making the table rock with the force of their motion. The harder Gene banged into him, the more noise Sam made. The feel of Gene rubbing against his sore arse seemed to spur him on more, and Sam started to thrust himself backwards to meet the opposite movements of his DCI.

“You keep goin' like that and I'm gonna lose it, Sammy-boy. Your luscious little hole is so tight I can't 'old on fer much longer.” Sam was pulling on his own erection, hand pumping faster in reaction to Gene's words. “Oh yeah, Gene, fuck me, harder, harder, feels so good” - Sam was barely aware of the words tumbling from him, Gene responding in kind, “You feel so tight around my cock, want to fuck you so hard you come all over the floor, come for me Sammy.” The words coupled with the ferocity of their fucking tipped Sam over the edge; he came with a yell, cock pulsing into his hand, warm seed spilling over his fingers and across the tabletop. With that, Gene grunted as he felt himself lose control, still pumping frantically as he came hard. He grasped onto Sam for support as he felt his legs shaking from the effort, cock still twitching inside his deputy. When he finally withdrew, Gene collapsed into a chair, feeling as drained as Sam looked.

Sam sat on the edge of the table, visibly wincing as he tried to delicately place his warm buttocks in a comfortable manner. “I suppose I'm going to have to clean that table.”

“Never mind that, look at the state of that tape player! I 'old you fully responsible, DI Tyler. You can pay fer a new one out of yer wages.”

“Get stuffed, _Guv_! I think you will find the replacement of departmental goods damaged in the line of investigative procedure is your responsibility.”

“Stop talking and come over 'ere. I'm gonna make yer pay – eventually. That smacked arse was just a practice run.”

“I was hoping you might say that.” Sam straddled Gene's lap, facing him in a standing position. Bending forward to kiss him, he could feel Gene's lips moving as he threaded his tongue inside his mouth, a mumbling sound breaking his concentration. 

“Were you trying to say something, DCI Hunt?”

“I said, my little cream puff, thank fuck for whoever invented that tape recorder thingy. And don't even think about telling me 'oo it was, or I'll 'ave yer over me knee before yer can blink.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Oh believe me, Sam. I never break a promise.”


End file.
